A New Life Is Just Beginning
by Mikaela Rose Malfoy
Summary: Chapter 14 is up enjoy!It leads up to the birth of Syd and Michael's child.What trials they have to through what missions how their friendships and relationships are effected.This is the sequel to The Future Holds Everything For You.Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Authors' Notes: Okay set after my first fic "The Future Holds Everything For You". While   
that was the wedding, this is now leading up to Syd giving birth. It's set about two   
months later. She's about three months pregnant. This story leads from now up till she has   
the baby and then I'll see what happens from there. Sydney is also now working at the   
local high school. I promise Bridget, Eric, Will and Francie will be more in it. Also   
Juliet, Tom and the girls have moved to LA.Okay I'm no doctor so leave me alone. Yes and   
Sydney is still Claire's handler but the job is handled by both her and Eric.  
Summary:Sydney and Michael are getting ready to have another person in the month even   
though it's only six months away. Everything has to be done and it's nerve wracking and   
their mother's still don't help because whenever they are together they are at each   
other's throats. That combined with morning sicknes, work and other things doesn't help   
Syd at all. So what will happen now? Wait and find out.  
Couples:Sydney/Vaughn, Jack/Irina, Francie/Will, Bridget/Eric and Juliet/Tom  
Category:Romance/General  
Rating:PG  
Disclaimer:None of the show's characters belong to me. Bridget, Claire, Juliet, Tom, Abby,   
Karen and whoever else doesn't belong to the show belongs to me.  
  
A New Life Is Just Beginning  
by:sydney-megan-bristow(lily)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You see Sydney and Michael standing in the kitchen she's drinking some orange juice and   
he's drinking coffee. She glares at him"it's not my fault you're pregnant," he says. She   
looks at him"okay yes it is slightly but it does take two to tango."  
  
Sydney glares at him but then smiles"I guess you're right," she says.  
  
Michael comes over to her and puts his arms around her"just think about it in a few months   
we'll have a baby," he says.  
  
"I can't wait," Sydney says.  
  
"Neither can I," Michael says."When is your doctor's appointment."  
  
"This afternoon at two o'clock," Sydney says.  
  
Michael nods and puts his hands on her stomach"so are your parents any further forward   
with their wedding renewal?"he asks.  
  
"Nope they keep arguing about the different things," Sydney says.  
  
"Oh boy it's been two months since he suggested it," Michael says.  
  
Sydney shrugs her shoulders"well I've got to get to school I'll see you later this   
afternoon after my appointment," she says.  
  
"All right love you," he says.  
  
"I love you too," Sydney says.  
  
She goes to get her jacket and bag and then comes back into the kitchen and leans over and   
kisses him on the lips."Bye," Michael says. He then leans down and kisses her stomach"bye   
baby."  
  
"Bye," Sydney says.  
  
She gives him one last kiss and then leaves.  
  
***  
  
You see Michael in his office later when there comes a knock to his door"come in," he says.  
  
You see a young woman with long blonde hair come in"excuse me Mr.Vaughn," she says.  
  
He looks up and sees its Jack's secretary"yes Nikki what can I do for you?"he asks.  
  
"Mr.Bristow has collapsed and they've taken him to the hospital and I didn't know where to   
find Mrs.Vaughn so I came here," she says.  
  
"Okay thankyou," Michael says.  
  
He stands up and picks up his jacket and his phone and keys he walks out Eric comes   
over"where are you going we have a meeting?"he asks.  
  
"Jack's collapsed. I have to get to the hospital and phone Syd as well," Michael says.  
  
"Okay I'll cover for you and Syd," Eric says.  
  
"Thanks," Michael says.  
  
You see him get to the hospital and you see Irina sitting in the chairs"how is he?"he   
asks.  
  
"I don't know yet," Irina says."Does Sydney know?"  
  
"Yes she's on her way," Michael says.  
  
"Good," Irina says.  
  
He sits down beside her"he'll be okay," Michael says.  
  
Irina smiles at him then Sydney came rushing in"how is he?"she asks.  
  
"We don't know yet," Irina says.  
  
Sydney sits in between them"how was your doctor's appointment?"Michael asks.  
  
"It was all right I had the ultrasound," Sydney says.  
  
"And," Michael says.  
  
"I don't think this is the right time to tell you," she says.  
  
"Is it good news?"Irina asks.  
  
"Yes," Sydney says.  
  
"Then go ahead I need some," Irina says.  
  
"She found two eggs we're having twins," Sydney says.  
  
Michael looks at her in shock and then his smile grows bigger and he stands up and brings   
her up with him they hug."This is great," he says.  
  
"Yes it is," Irina says.  
  
She hugs her daughter and then the doctor comes out"are you all right?"he asks.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," Sydney says."How's my dad?"  
  
"He had a minor heart attack but he's stable you can go see him if you like," the doctor   
says.  
  
"Thankyou," Irina says.  
  
The doctor leaves and they go into the room Jack is hooked up to some machines Irina   
sits in the chair beside the bed and she takes his hand.  
  
"Hey Jack it's Irina and Sydney and Michael are here too," she says.  
  
"Hi daddy," Sydney says.  
  
"Hi Jack," Michael says. He puts his arm around Sydney and draws her close.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later they were still there"come on let's go home your mom will call if   
there's any change," Michael says.  
  
"Okay," Sydney says. She stands up and kisses her dad on the cheek Irina looks up"we're   
going home."  
  
"Okay have a good night sleep you two," Irina says.  
  
They nod and they leave and they get back to their house she sits down on the couch and   
cries. Michael comes over and sits down beside her and puts his arms around her"he'll be   
all right," he says.  
  
"I know," Sydney says.  
  
He smiles at her and he kisses her on the forehead the phone rings Sydney glares at it but   
gets up."Hello," she says.  
  
"Agent Vaughn it's Agent Kendall I need you to come to Ops Tech now," he says.  
  
"All right," Sydney says.  
  
She puts the phone down and Michael grabs their coats and they head to Ops Tech when they   
get there they go inside.  
  
Kendall and Eric are waiting for them along with Marshall and Dixon"what's wrong?"Sydney   
asks.  
  
"Claire has been caught and she's in trouble," Kendall says.  
  
"What happened?"Sydney asks.  
  
"We wish we knew she turned off her camera," Eric says.  
  
He sits down and puts his head in his hands"I want you back on this case permanently,"   
Kendall says to Sydney.He walks off.  
  
"Ooh can I hurt him?"Syd asks.  
  
"Yes please do," Eric says.  
  
"It's not your fault," Sydney says.  
  
"Thanks," he says. She smiles"how's your dad?"  
  
"He's all right not awake yet though," Sydney says."So what happens now?"  
  
"I'm going in," Dixon says.  
  
"All right," Sydney says."When do you leave?"  
  
"Tonight," Dixon says.  
  
A woman comes over"who's sending you I'm in charge of which operations you go on," the   
lady says.  
  
"It was an order from Kendall Sarah," Dixon says.  
  
"Oh okay then I'll be watching you on screen," Sarah says.  
  
"You don't need to be Agent Weiss and I will be there," Sydney says.  
  
Sarah turns to her"I'd like to be here thankyou," Sarah says.  
  
"Fine," Sydney says.  
  
Sarah walks away"I don't like her," Eric says.  
  
"She's all right she has a soft side," Dixon says.  
  
They all look at him in disbelief"okay I'm going home to sleep," Sydney says."Good   
night all."  
  
"Hey is your dad all right?"Dixon asks.  
  
"He's fine thankyou," Sydney says.  
  
She and Michael leave and they go home and go to bed then you see the clock saying 3:00   
you see Syd and Michael sleeping his arms around her. The phone rings. Sydney grabs it and   
brings it up to her ear."Hello," she says.  
  
"Hi sweetheart," the voice says.  
  
"Daddy are you all right?"Sydney asks.  
  
"Yes I'm fine honey," Jack says.  
  
Michael is awake now and you see a smile on his face while he watches his wife on the   
phone he sits up and kisses her on the shoulder. She says goodbye to her father and turns   
around and glares at him. But he smiles innocently and she kisses him on the lips and he   
falls backwards. (Okay everyone use your imaginations).  
  
to be continued...  
  
Hope you enjoy and please review.  
  
And please give me kid's name's boy and girl first name and middle names. Thankyou  
  
And most importantly review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
A New Life Is Just Beginning  
by:sydney-megan-bristow(lily)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
You see the hospital and you see Irina sitting beside Jack who's asleep the door opens and   
you see Sydney walk in."Mom you should go home you've been here too long," Syd says.  
  
"I don't want to leave him," Irina says.  
  
"He'll still be here when you come back I promise and he'll be okay," Sydney says.  
  
"I know I just don't want to lose him I left him once I won't let him go again," Irina says.  
  
Sydney smiles at her and sits down in the other chair and takes her father's hand she   
leans over and strokes his forehead. She has tears in her eyes"hi daddy," she says.  
  
Irina looks up and smiles at her daughter and reaches over and lays her other hand over   
her daughters."Okay I'm going home how long can you stay?"Irina asks.  
  
"A little while I have class at twelve," Sydney says.  
  
Irina stands up and leans down and kisses Jack and then leaves Sydney keeps sitting there   
watching him. Stroking his hand and reading ever so occassionally. She felt his hand move   
she looked up from what she's doing. She sees his eyes flutter"dad," she says. He stares   
at her"daddy," she says again.  
  
She grabs the button and presses the button a nurse comes in and sees that Jack's awake   
she goes over suddenly the heart monitor goes off. Some more nurses and doctors came   
over"excuse me miss can you please stand back?"a nurse asks.  
  
Sydney stands there while they all are working on Jack she doesn't know who ushers her out   
the door. Sydney is lead over to a chair and she sits down. You see Irina come over with   
fresh new clothes on she sees her daughter sitting in a chair her face buried in her   
hands. She rushes over"Sydney what's wrong?"she asks.  
  
Sydney looked up at her with tears in her eyes"baby what happened?"Irina asks.  
  
"Dad's heart stopped," Sydney says.  
  
"What," Irina says.  
  
Sydney just sat there Irina sat down beside her and stroked her hair"he'll be okay he's a   
fighter he's always been a fighter," Irina says.  
  
Sydney looks at her and smiles.  
  
***  
  
A while later Michael walks in and sees mother and daughter still sitting there but   
Sydney's asleep now. He goes over and sits down beside Irina."What happened?"he asks.  
  
"Jack's heart stopped he apparently had a stroke the doctor's are working," Irina says.  
"Sydney was with him when it stopped."  
  
Michael looks over at his wife and sees she still has tears on her cheeks he strokes her   
cheek and then the doctor comes out. Sydney wakes up and they all stand up"how is   
he?"Sydney asks.  
  
"He's stable but the next twenty-four hours will be critical," the doctor says.  
  
They nod and he leaves they go back into the room and there's more wires coming out of   
him Sydney starts crying again Michael puts his arms around her she cries into his shirt.   
Irina sits back down in the chair."Michael I think you should take her home," she says.  
  
"No I want to stay," Sydney says.  
  
"This isn't good for either you or the babies' Sydney," Irina says.  
  
Sydney nods"I have to go to work actually," Sydney says.  
  
"Kendall's given you the day off given most of the responsibility back to Eric," Michael   
says."And I'm going in to oversee it."  
  
"No I'll go she's my agent," Sydney says.  
  
"Are you sure?"he asks.  
  
She nods and she stands up"bye mom," Sydney says.  
  
"Bye honey," Irina says.  
  
They leave the room and go to his car he opens the passenger door for her she gives a tiny   
smile and then gets in. He shuts the door and goes round to the drivers side and gets in   
and they drive away.  
  
***  
  
You see them walk into Ops Centre and you see Kendall, Sarah and Weiss by the computers   
Kendall sees them"I thought I told you to stay home," he says.  
  
"I'm fine sir," Sydney says."She's my agent I'd like to be here."  
  
"All right," Kendall says.  
  
He turns back to the screen and Sydney puts a headset on you see Dixon on screen"what do   
you see Dixon?"Sarah asks.  
  
"Nothing at the moment," he says.  
  
"See if you can locate a door," Sydney says.  
  
"He's my agent back off," Sarah says.  
  
Sydney glares at her but just pulls up a chair and sits down"what are you doing Agent   
Vaughn?"Kendall asks.  
  
"She wants control she can have it," Sydney says.  
  
"Thankyou," Sarah says.  
  
Kendall walks off"and agent Thompson if Agent Vaughn has anything relative to say about   
this building listen don't forget who the superior officer is," he calls back.  
  
Sydney smiles"how's your dad?"Weiss asks.  
  
"He had a stroke a few hours ago he's stable," Sydney says.  
  
Weiss smiles at her she smiles back.  
  
***  
  
You see Dixon walking down the dark hallway he's doing what Sydney asked him to do he   
finally finds a door."I've found a door," he says.  
  
"All right go in," Sarah says.  
  
He does and you see someone sitting in the middle of the room tied to a chair he goes   
over and sees it's Claire."Claire," he says.  
  
She's out of it and he starts untying her and then you see a man come in from behind   
him"Dixon watch out," Sydney says.  
  
He turns around and there's a man standing there with a gun pointed at him"drop your gun   
and kick it over here," he says.  
  
Dixon does what he's told but the man doesn't see that Claire is now untied and that she's   
awake."Dixon down," she says. He crouches and she is able to pick up Dixon's gun and shoot   
the guy.  
  
"Let's go," she says.  
  
"Right," Dixon says."Base this is ranger I have Claire."  
  
"See you at home Ranger," Sarah says.  
  
***  
  
You see Sydney curled up on the couch with a blanket over her she's home alone Michael had   
some work to do at the CIA.She's watching some tv.  
  
The phone rings and she picks it up"hello," she says.  
  
"Hello Sydney," the voice says.  
  
"Who is this?"Sydney asks.  
  
"Oh come on you know who this is sure we haven't spoken in years but I haven't forgotten   
you," the voice says.  
  
She looks scared and not too happy"I'll be coming for your babies," the voice says   
threateningly."Especially your little girl. The perfect image of her mother. And she will   
learn to despise you like you once did your mother."  
  
You hear an evil laugh and Sydney puts the phone down and she goes over to the door and   
checks if it's locked and all the windows...  
  
To be continued.  
  
You know what you have to do to get me to continue review.  
  
So who is this sinister voice and how does he know Syd?  
  
Wait and see. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
A New Life Is Just Beginning  
by:sydney_megan_bristow  
  
Chapter 3  
  
You see Sydney about two weeks later at her father's beside he's awake now but had no real   
side affects to the stroke. His eyes are open now and he's staring at her"what's wrong?"he   
asks.  
  
Sydney looks at him"nothing dad everything's great," she says.  
  
"I know something's wrong," Jack says.  
  
"Dad I'm okay I promise you," Sydney says.  
  
Then Irina came in and saw father and daughter staring at each other she sees the look of   
worry on her husband's face."Is everything okay?"she asks.  
  
"Yes everything's fine mom," Sydney says.  
  
"Jack," Irina says.  
  
"Yes everything's fine," Jack says.  
  
"Well I have to go teach my class," Sydney says.  
  
They nod and she leans down and kisses her father on the cheek and then hugs her mother   
and leaves they watch her go.  
  
"Is she okay?"Irina asks.  
  
Jack shrugs his shoulders he smiles up at his wife.  
  
***  
  
You see Sydney walk into her classroom there's a vase of flowers standing on her desk she   
smiles thinking they are from Michael. She finds the card and opens it, it reads:  
  
Dear Sydney,  
  
These are just to brighten up your day. Just as you brighten mine every time I see your   
face. I love you my angel  
  
Michael.  
  
She smiles as she finishes the card she puts it down and leans in and smells the roses   
there's a knock on the door. She turns around and there's Juliet standing in the doorway.   
She's now a teacher at the high school as well."From Michael?"she asks.  
  
"Yes," Sydney says.  
  
"My brother does the sweetest things Tom never use to do that," Juliet says."You have one   
of a kind Syd."  
  
"I know," Sydney says."But doesn't Tom do anything nice for you?"  
  
"He does but he never has time any more with setting up his law firm," Jules says.  
  
"True," Sydney says.  
  
The students started piling in and Juliet left they all took their seats some of the girls   
noticed the roses and smiled."Yes girls my dreamy husband gave them to me," Sydney says.  
  
They all look at her and blush she gets out with the lesson about Romeo and Juliet and   
she can see after about an hour everyone is getting incredibly bored."Okay guys do you   
think it's worth it to be two fighting families and then in the end lose your children?"  
Sydney asks.  
  
Some of the people put their hands up she points to one of the girls"okay Nicole what do   
you think?"Sydney asks.  
  
Nicole smiles at her"I don't think it's worth it because if they hadn't been feuding then   
Romeo and Juliet wouldn't have had to hide their love for each other. And I suppose Juliet   
just felt when she found Romeo dead that it wasn't worth it anymore. You should just learn   
to solve your differences," she says.  
  
"Thankyou Nicole anyone else what to say anything?"Sydney asks. They bell rang"okay   
everyone read pages 233-256 for tomorrow please."  
  
There is a chorus of yes' and then they all leave Sydney sits down in her chair and puts   
her arms down on her desk and lays her head down. She just sits there for a while until   
her phone starts ringing. She brings her bag up and takes her phone out."Sydney," she   
says.  
  
"Hi baby," Michael says.  
  
"Hi sweetie," Sydney says.  
  
"You about ready to get out of there?"Michael asks.  
  
"Yes but I have a meeting with Kendall in an hour," Sydney says.  
  
"He rescheduled," Michael says.  
  
"Aagh I hate that man," Sydney says.  
  
"Want me to come get you?"Michael asks.  
  
"Yes please," Sydney says.  
  
"Okay I'll be there now," Michael says.  
  
"Thankyou for the flowers," Sydney says.  
  
You see him smile"it was my pleasure," he says.  
  
"I love you," Sydney says.  
  
"I love you too," Michael answers.  
  
She puts the phone down and brushes her hair away from her face and lays her head back   
down in exasperation. A while later she feels a familiar presence but keeps her head down   
Michael comes over and strokes her hair"Syd," he says.  
  
She looks up at him and she smiles he smiles back he leans down and kisses her   
passionately."Hi," she says.  
  
"Hi," he says."Ready to go home?"  
  
"Yes," Sydney says.  
  
She stands up and she grabs her bag and grabs her jacket and her keys and cell phone and   
she entwines her fingers with his he takes the flowers and they leave the classroom.  
  
***  
A while later they are at home Michael is making dinner while Sydney sits on the couch   
watching tv when the phone rings. You see Michael pick it up"hello," he says.  
  
"Hello Michael it's Eric I have four tickets to the King's game tomorrow do you and Syd   
want to go?"he asks.  
  
"Hang on I'll just ask her," Michael says. He lays the phone down on the counter and walks   
into the living room and goes over to her. She smiles at him"Eric has four tickets to the   
King's game tomorrow he was wondering if we wanted to go?"  
  
"Why don't you go and he can find someone else to go in my place," Sydney says.  
  
"What if I don't want to go without you?"Michael asks.  
  
Sydney stands up and puts her arms around his waist he touches his forehead to hers "if   
you want me too," she says."Or is it just because the other person is Bridget?"  
  
"I don't know who the other ticket's for," Michael says.  
  
She smiles at him"all right I'll go, "Sydney says.  
  
"Good," Michael says. He kisses her and then pulls away a few minutes later and he goes   
over to the phone"okay Eric we're coming but who's the fourth person?"  
  
"Bridget," Eric says."It's actually the only way I could get her to come with me."  
  
Michael laughs"what?"Eric asks.  
  
"That's why Sydney thought you wanted her to come," Michael says.  
  
"Oh well I was going to invite her anyway," Eric says in his own defence."She likes the   
game at least Bridget doesn't."  
  
"She's coming so don't worry," Michael says.  
  
"He owes me big time," Sydney says.  
  
Michael grins she smiles at him from where she's sitting"you owe her big time she says,"   
he tells him.  
  
"I know," Eric says.  
  
"Good," Michael says.  
  
***  
  
A while later you see them sitting there on the couch watching a movie it's Charlies   
Angels she's snuggled up against him. The doorbell rings"who could that be?"Sydney asks.  
  
"I'll get it," Michael says.  
  
She nods and he goes and he opens the door it's a courier"a package for a Sydney Vaughn,"   
the man says.  
  
"All right I'll sign for it," Michael says.  
  
He's handed a clipboard and he signs it the man gives him an envelope and Michael brings   
it through to Sydney he hands it to her. She looks at it worried"what's wrong open it,"   
Michael says.  
  
She smiles at him and does there's a letter inside and something else she lifts up the   
letter and reads it but it's only five words I'M COMING TO GET YOU.She drops it on the   
floor and Michael picks it up he reads it. She picks up the other thing it's a necklace   
with an engraving on it. It's a half a moon with a star."Why now?"she asks.  
  
"Syd what's wrong what's been going on?"Michael asks.  
  
She looks up at him"you'd better sit down and I'll tell you," she says....  
  
To be continued...  
  
So who is this person hate to tell you but you are only going to found out much later it's   
called suspense.  
  
What is Michael's reaction going to be wait and see.  
  
Please review ooh I'm seeing episode 27 "The Indicator" tomorrow should be interesting.  
  
Please enjoy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors' Notes: Aah Alias has been renewed for a third season yay for us. Ooh just saw The   
Indicator I loved it okay minus the whole Jack thing but it was good.  
Disclaimer:You know where  
  
A New Life Is Just Beginning  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(lily)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
You see Michael and Sydney sit down on the couch he stares at her worriedly"what's wrong   
Syd you're scaring me, "he says.  
  
Sydney takes his hands in hers"I love you, you know that," she says.  
  
"Yes, I love you too," Michael says.  
  
"I need you not to get mad about this," Sydney says. He looks at her strangely"about two   
weeks ago I got a phone call from somebody saying they were coming to get my babies I have   
no idea who it was."  
  
He looked at her in shock"why didn't you tell me?"Michael asks.  
  
"I thought the person would just go away but then this package came," Sydney says.  
  
"Do you know what the symbol means?"Michael asks.  
  
Sydney shakes her head"never seen it before I'm taking it to my mom tomorrow maybe she   
knows what it means," she says.  
  
He leant over and stroked her cheek she leant into his hand"why didn't you tell me?"he   
asks. His worry lines are showing on his forehead.  
  
She looks up at him"I was scared I still am I didn't want to worry you," she says.  
  
Michael looks at her in shock"I'm your husband the father of your children it's my job and   
Syd I love you I don't want anything to happen to you," he says.  
  
Sydney has tears in her eyes she leans over and hugs him he hugs her back"don't ever think   
you can't tell me anything Syd we need to get through things together you're not alone   
anymore," he continues.  
  
"I know," Sydney says.  
  
He kisses her on the forehead"it'll be okay I promise," he says.  
  
Syd smiles at him and he smiles back"come on let's go to bed," she says.  
  
He nods and he stands up and he takes her hand and he leads her into the room and he shuts   
the door.  
  
***  
  
You see them the next morning she's curled up beside him he had his arm around her he's   
awake and smiling down at her. He just wants to take her away forget about everything but   
he knows that's not possible.  
  
Her eyelids flutter and she slowly comes awake since its Saturday they don't need to get   
up. She looks into his green eyes and smiles at him."Morning," she says.  
  
"Morning," he says. He lifts up the covers and leans near her stomach"morning you two."  
  
Sydney smiles down at him and strokes his hair"you're going to make the greatest daddy   
ever," she says.  
  
"Let's hope so," he says looking up at her with a grin on his face.  
  
"I know you will be," Sydney says.  
  
"Then you'll be the greatest mummy ever," Michael says.  
  
She smiles at him and he smiles back he leans back up and kisses her how did I get so   
lucky Sydney thinks. She deepens the kiss and he lays over her(yet again use your   
imagination hey even tv characters need their privacy).  
  
***  
  
You see Jack and Irina in the hospital room he's sitting up working on his laptop when   
Sydney and Michael walk in."Morning," Sydney says. She walks over to her father and kisses   
him on the cheek she smiles at Irina.  
  
"Morning," Michael says.  
  
"What are you working on?"Sydney asks.  
  
She looks at his computer but he turns it away and shuts it she pouts"no it's a surprise   
for the both of you and the babies you can't see it," Jack says.  
  
"Okay I'll wait," Sydney says. She smiles at him and then looks at her mother"mom can I   
please speak to you outside for a minute?"  
  
"Of course," Irina says. She stands up"I'll be right back."  
  
Both men nod and Irina follows her daughter out of the room and into the hallway they sit   
down in the chairs. You see Sydney take out the locket and show it to her mother."I got   
this in the post yesterday," Sydney says."I was wondering what the engraving meant."  
  
Irina looks down at the locket and she gets a worried look on her face but then is able to   
cover it up before Sydney notices it's there."I've never seen it before sorry Sydney," she   
says.  
  
"It's all right maybe I'll ask Marshall," Sydney says.  
  
Irina nods and then you see Sydney stand up and go back into the room but before she   
does"thanks mom," she says.  
  
"It's okay just tell your dad that I have something to do and I'll be back," Irina says.  
  
"All right see you later," Sydney says she watches her mother leaves and then walks back   
into the room.  
  
Jack smiles at her and then doesn't see Irina come back in"where is your mother?"he asks.  
  
"She said she had something to do and she'll be back later," Sydney says.  
  
"All right," Jack says. Sydney goes over and sits in the chair that her mother vacated she   
watches her father.  
  
"Is she all right?"Sydney asks.  
  
"Yes why?"Jack asks.  
  
"She just seemed a bit off when I was talking to her," Sydney says.  
  
Jack nods and then reaches over and takes her hand in his and he squeezes"I'm sure she's   
all right maybe worried about me," Jack says.  
  
Sydney smiles at him and squeezes back"I hope so," Sydney says.  
  
He nods she stands up and kisses him on the cheek"I have to go get something checked out   
by Marshall I'll see you later," Sydney says."Have they told you when you're getting out?"  
  
"No not yet," Jack says."Bye sweetheart bye Mike."  
  
"Bye daddy," Sydney says.  
  
"Bye Jack," Michael says.  
  
Sydney leans down and kisses him on the cheek again and then she takes Michael's hand and   
they leave the room."Did she tell you anything?"Michael asks.  
  
"No, she said she didn't know what it was," Sydney says."That's why I'm taking it to   
Marshall now."  
  
"All right come on let's go," Michael says.  
  
She nods and leans over and kisses him.  
  
***  
  
You see the Ops Centre and they walk in Eric comes over and greets them"morning guys   
didn't think I'd see you two here this morning," he says.  
  
"Yes we didn't think so either but I have something that I want Marshall to analyse,"   
Sydney says.  
  
Eric nods and smiles at her Sydney smiles back"well I think my counterpart is with him at   
the moment so you can see her at the same time," he says.  
  
"Thanks Eric see you in a little while," Sydney says.  
  
He nods and she kisses Michael and then walks over to where she sees Bridget and Marshall   
in conversation. Bridget smiles when she sees her and so does Marshall."Morning Syd,"   
Bridget says.  
  
"Morning Bridget morning Marshall," Sydney says.  
  
"Morning Sydney," Marshall says.  
  
"Ah Marshall I have something I'd like you analyse its not really the object but what's on   
it," Sydney says.  
  
"All right where's the object," Marshall says.  
  
Sydney brings out the object and hands it to him"I'll get it back to you as soon as I   
can," he says.  
  
She nods her thanks and then leaves along with Bridget"so what are you doing this   
afternoon?"Bridget asks.  
  
Sydney looks at her and smiles"spending time at the mall with my sister-in-law and my two   
nieces would you like to join us?"Sydney asks.  
  
"Sure I'm always up for shopping when?"Bridget asks.  
  
"Two hours we're meeting at the entrance," Sydney says.  
  
"All right I'll see you there," Bridget says."I have to go."  
  
"Okay," Sydney says smiling at her. She walks back over to Michael and Eric who are in   
deep conversation. She wraps her arms around Michael's waist. He puts his hands over   
hers"oh I forgot to ask Eric how's Claire?"  
  
"She's all right I think sometimes she'd rather see you instead of me," Eric says.  
  
"Call me when she needs her next briefing I'll do it and I'll be here watching her,"   
Sydney says.  
  
"All right," Eric says. He smiles at her and Syd smiles back"so what are you two doing   
today?"  
  
"I'm going shopping with Juliet, Abby, Karen and Bridget and you are coming over to our   
house to watch the Kings game, "Sydney says.  
  
"Oh right of course," Eric says.  
  
"Yip," Sydney says. She turns to Michael and looks at him sweetly"keys please."  
  
He shakes his head"not until I get a kiss," he says.  
  
Sydney turns him around and kisses him and he kisses her back you see Eric rolls his eyes   
they pull apart and Michael gives her the keys."See you later Eric," Sydney says.  
  
"Bye Syd," Eric says.  
  
She leaves and then you see her go to get her car but there's a note on her windscreen she   
takes it off. She looks around and opens it. It reads "BETTER WATCH OUT HE MIGHT BE THE   
FIRST ONE TO GO" she drops the letter on the ground. She gets in the car and drives away.  
  
You see someone in the shadows watching all of this and then you just see a pair of shoes   
and you see them walk over to where she dropped the note and picks it up. You never see   
the face.  
  
***  
  
You see her sitting at home later on the couch and you hear the door open and you hear   
Michael and Eric's voices."Why do you think she didn't go?"Eric asks.  
  
"I don't know," Michael says. He sees her sitting on the couch"Syd."  
  
"I got a letter saying BETTER WATCH OUT HE MIGHT BE THE FIRST ONE," Sydney says. Michael   
comes over and sits beside her."I'm scared Michael."  
  
He puts his arm around her and draws her close she starts crying"it's okay Syd I promise I   
won't let anything happen to you or our babies," Michael says.  
  
She nods but keeps on crying he strokes her hair Eric just stands there looking completely   
confused."What's going on?"he asks. They look at him.  
  
***  
  
Then you see someone standing outside the window watching them yet again you don't see the   
face. But you see the persons arm and you see there's a tattoo there with the same thing   
on the locket."Beware Sydney Vaughn you won't be able to hide," the voice says...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ooh got you there didn't I. I'm thinking maybe it's not an enemy we know of but somebody   
from her past but we'll have to see.  
  
Please review I had to finish there because I was scaring myself and not a very good idea   
at 23:36.Please enjoy as usual.  
  
I think the next chapter will skip about two months so she'll be about five months   
pregnant and just showing slightly.  
  
And I'll be deciding the names of the twins very soon I'll pick my favourites and I'll let   
you guys vote. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors' Notes: Okay it's three months later I changed my mind Sydney is now six month's   
pregnant. There's some J/I in this too.  
Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
A New Life Is Just Beginning  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
You see Sydney in the apartment making dinner you see her come around the counter she's   
showing now. The phone rings she goes over and picks up the phone"hello," she says.  
  
"Hi Syd I'm on my way home now," Michael says.  
  
Sydney smiles"good dinner will be ready," she says.  
  
"I'll see you in a few," he says. He then hung up the phone.  
  
She went back to making dinner he came in a while later and he smiles when he sees her in   
the kitchen."Evening," Sydney says.  
  
"Evening," Michael says. He walks over to her and turns her around he kisses her and she   
smiles he then leans down and kisses her stomachs."Hello babies have you been good for   
your mummy today?"  
  
Sydney smiles"come on I have to make dinner they'll be here any minute," she says."Go get   
ready?"  
  
"Okay," Michael says. He gives her one last kiss and then goes into their bedroom she   
watches him go and shakes her head.  
  
Then a while later the doorbell rings and she stops what she's doing to go get it she   
finds Jack and Irina there."Hi mom hi dad," she says.  
  
"Hello Sydney," Jack says.  
  
Irina smiles at her daughter and hugs her"evening Sydney," she says. They came in Sydney   
looked at them both very strangely.  
  
"What's happened?"she asks.  
  
They both looked at her strangely"whatever do you mean?"Irina asks.  
  
"You two seem happier than usual," Sydney says.  
  
"Do you think we should tell her?"Jack asks.  
  
"Tell me what?"Sydney asks.  
  
They look at each other"I'm your daughter I need to know," Sydney says.  
  
"Okay we've decided on a date to renew our vows," Irina says. Sydney smiles at her and   
Irina smiles back.  
  
"When?"Michael asks from the bedroom doorway.  
  
"As soon as we can get everything arranged," Jack says.  
  
"Good if you two need any help we're here," Sydney says.  
  
Irina nods and hugs her daughter"thankyou," she says.  
  
"My pleasure," Sydney says.  
  
She goes back into the kitchen and continues to make dinner you see Irina and Jack sitting   
down on the couch she smiles. The doorbell rang again and Michael got it this time it's   
Maria, Juliet, Tom, Abby and Karen."Hi," Juliet says.  
  
"Hi," Sydney says.  
  
"Aunt Sydney," Abby and Karen say at the same time.  
  
They come running towards her and Sydney kneels down and hugs them both"hey watch it you   
two remember she is pregnant," Maria says.  
  
"Yes grandma," Abby says. They let go of Sydney and walk away Sydney stands up and goes   
back to what she's doing. She smiles at Maria.  
  
"Hi Maria," she says.  
  
"Hi Syd how are you feeling?"she asks.  
  
"I'm all right and you how was your flight?"Sydney asks.  
  
"Could have been better," Maria says.  
  
Sydney nods and smiles at her"mom do you want anything to drink?"Michael asks.  
  
"Yes please white wine if you have it," Maria says.  
  
"Of course or at least I think we do," Michael says."Syd do we have any wine?"  
  
"I think we do," Sydney says.  
  
He goes to check in their other fridge and he sees there is none he comes back out"sorry   
mom we don't have any Syd was the one that usually drank it and well you know we haven't   
had any in quite a while," Michael says.  
  
His mother nods"okay water then," she says.  
  
Michael nods and goes to get the water from the fridge and Sydney gets a glass for him and   
brings it down. He smiles at her and she smiles back. He pours the water in and Syd gives   
it to Maria."Here you go?"Sydney says.  
  
"Thankyou," Maria says. She goes to the living room.  
  
***  
  
A while later you see them all sitting at the dining table eating everybody is quiet Will,   
Francie, Eric and Bridget had turned up a while after Juliet."So how was everyone's   
day?"Sydney asks.  
  
They all look at her it's more sort of a glare she shakes her head"so Syd when do you go   
for your next ultrasound?"Juliet asks.  
  
"Monday we'll be able to find out what the sex of the babies are," Sydney says.  
  
"Good," Juliet says."I bet your looking forward to that."  
  
"We haven't decided if we want to know yet," Michael says. He smiles at Syd and she smiles   
back he squeezes her hand under the table.  
  
"Who wants dessert?"Sydney asks.  
  
Abby and Karen look at her and she smiles she gets up and starts collecting the dishes"you   
sit right there I'll do it," Francie says.  
  
Sydney sits back down while Francie and Bridget collect the plates they go into the   
kitchen and bring out the ice-cream and the hot apple pie."Mm that smells nice," Juliet   
says.  
  
Michael looks at Syd and sees she's just sitting there"are you all right?"he asks.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," Sydney says."Why?"  
  
Michael smiles at her"you just seem to be somewhere else today," he says.  
  
"I just have a lot of things on my mind," she says.  
  
He nods and takes her hand and brings it up to his lips"I love you," he says.  
  
"I love you too," Sydney says.  
  
***  
  
You see Jack and Irina outside later sitting on the swing they just wanted to be by   
themselves for a while. Irina has her head on his shoulder."Are you okay?"Jack asks.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," Irina says."Just thinking about Sydney having her babies."  
  
"I know," Jack says. He looks out at the stars she smiles up at him and kisses him on the   
cheek."I guess I'm afraid I'll be a bad grandfather."  
  
"You won't be," Irina says.  
  
Jack smiles at her and then you see inside Juliet, Tom, Maria and the girls getting ready   
to leave."Well drive safely," Michael says.  
  
"We will," Juliet says.  
  
She kisses her brother on the cheek and then takes the girl's hands and leaves and she's   
followed by Tom and then Maria.  
  
Michael goes into the living room but Syd sees her parents outside and decides to go join   
them. She walks outside and shuts the door her parents smile at her Jack lifts up his arm   
and Sydney sits down beside him and he lays his arm around her."Do you remember when we   
use to do this when I was little?"Sydney asks."Come out and watch the stars?"  
  
"Yes we do," Irina says. She strokes her daughters hair Sydney smiles at her mother.  
  
"I remember you two sitting on the swing and I was sitting on the floor and dad was   
explaining all the stars to me," Sydney says.  
  
They both smile at her and Michael comes out and sees the three of them there he smiles   
Sydney smiles back. They hear the phone ring Michael goes inside and picks it up."Sydney   
you better get in here," he calls.  
  
Sydney stands up and goes inside she takes the phone from him"hello Kendall what's   
wrong?"she asks.  
  
"Sydney Claire was killed tonight while on a mission and the person left you a note saying   
"watch out little girl"," Kendall says.  
  
Sydney drops the phone on the ground Michael picks' it up"bye Kendall," he says. He puts   
it down and he takes Sydney in his arms and she sobs.  
  
"Why Claire why did he have to kill her?"Sydney asks.  
  
"I don't know Syd I don't know," Michael says. He strokes her hair and she snuggles into   
him. He kisses her on the forehead.  
  
"It'll be okay I promise," he says again.  
  
***  
  
The next day they walk into the Ops Centre Kendall was waiting for them in his office   
Sydney knocks on the door."Come in," Kendall says.  
  
They did he points to the chairs they both sit down he looks at them"is there anything you   
would like to tell me?"he asks.  
  
"You already know what's going on," Michael says."Someone has been stalking Sydney for the   
last few months."  
  
Kendall looks at him"so why did he go after your agent?"he asks.  
  
"I don't know," Sydney says."If I did, don't you think that I would have tried to stop it   
from happening?"  
  
Kendall looks at her emotionless"why do I bother you don't listen to me anyway," Syd   
continues."You know you're an ass I have never ever liked you and I never will you're too   
full of yourself you take joy from other people's pain. I've had enough I quit."  
  
She walks out of the room and leaves. Michael follows Kendall is left there looking   
stunned. She was by the car Michael came to her. He smiles at her and she smiles back"how   
did that feel?"Michael asks.  
  
"Pretty good," Sydney says.  
  
Hes smiles at her"come on let's go home," he says.  
  
She nods and they get into the car and then you hear the screeching of car wheels and the   
car comes to a stop right in front of them. The person pulls out a gun but you don't see   
the face. Michael sees it"Sydney get down," he says.  
  
A shot rings out and it shatters the glass....  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ooh let's see what happens next.  
  
Okay the twins are going to be a boy and a girl so here are the names you have to choose   
from:  
  
Girls:  
  
Corinne Emily  
Megan Elizabeth  
Kathryn Sofia  
Rebecca Ann  
Jennifer Faith  
  
Boys:  
  
William Jack  
Matthew Christopher  
Andrew Michael  
Joshua Peter  
Tristin Eric  
  
So tell me what you think and thankyou to everyone for your name suggestions I loved them   
all and thankyou everyone for the reviews.  
  
Please enjoy and review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors' Notes: No, I'm not about to kill one of my most favourite characters' you mad.  
Disclaimer:You guys know where.  
  
A New Life Is Just Beginning  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
You see the car drive away and you see Michael sit up he pulls out his gun but of course   
they are already gone. He looks beside him and sees Sydney lying against the wheel blood   
is coming out of her chest."Sydney," he says."Oh god Syd hang on."  
  
He picks up his cell phone and dials 911 he tells them what's wrong and gives them the   
address he then dials another number."Hello," Eric says.  
  
"Eric it's Michael Sydney's been shot," he says.  
  
"Oh god is she all right?"Eric asks.  
  
"I'm putting pressure on the wound I've called for an ambulance," Michael says.  
  
"Good I'm coming down," Eric says.  
  
About ten minutes later an ambulance arrived and so did Eric"what happened?"Paramedic one   
asks.  
  
"A car drove by and shot her," Michael says.  
  
They checked her pulse and got her onto the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance   
Michael got in and sat beside her."Call ahead," another Paramedic says."Damn we're losing   
her."  
  
Michael looks terrified"Syd you have to make it you can't leave me," he says.  
  
The heart monitor goes dead"starting CPR," Paramedic 2 says. He does they keep on doing   
it and bring out the charger thing"clear."They put it down and it shocks her they do it a   
few more times and are finally able to bring her back. They all look at Michael who now   
is crying.  
  
They get to the hospital and the doctors are waiting they bring her out and they go   
into the hospital."What happened?"the doctor asks.  
  
"She was shot in the chest," Paramedic 1 says."She's about 28 she's lost alot of blood but   
fortunately her husband over here put pressure on the wound. She's pregnant she's about   
six months along."  
  
They took her into the operating theatre they took Michael to the waiting room he sees   
there's a phone there. He goes to it as Eric comes in he sees him there Michael dials   
Jack's number."Bristow," Jack says.  
  
"Jack it's Michael I have some bad news," he says.  
  
"What is it Sydney?"Jack asks.  
  
"Yes she was shot," Michael says.  
  
"I'm on my way," Jack says.  
  
Michael puts the phone down and the picks it up and dials Francie's number"hello," Will   
says.  
  
"Will it's Michael I need you and Francie to come down to the hospital Sydney's been   
shot," he says.  
  
"We're on our way," Will says.  
  
Michael then just goes over to the chairs and sits down and puts his head in his hands   
Eric sits down beside him."She'll be all right," Eric says.  
  
"Her heart stopped in the ambulance and they said she's lost alot of blood," Michael says.   
Eric looks at him in shock"I don't know what I'll do if she dies."  
  
"I'll call Bridget," Eric says.  
  
Michael nods and just sits there shaking his head Jack and Irina come in followed by Will   
and Francie.They see him and Eric sitting there."What happened?"Irina asks.  
  
"We were about to go home when this car drove up and someone pulled out a gun I told her   
to get down but it was too late," Michael says.  
  
"Michael it's not your fault," Francie says.  
  
He looks up at her"I know but it doesn't stop the pain," he says.  
  
About two hours later Bridget, Juliet and Tom were now there and a doctor came   
out"Mr.Vaughn," she says.  
  
"Yes," Michael says standing up.  
  
"Your wife is fine we were able to take the bullet out without further damage your   
children are fine as well," she says."She's stable for now."  
  
"May we see her?"Michael asks.  
  
"Yes but just one at a time and only for a few minutes," the doctor says.  
  
He nods"can I please go in first?"Michael asks.  
  
Everyone else nods.  
  
***  
  
You see him go in she's hooked up to alot of machines he sits down beside her and takes   
her hand he has tears in his eyes again."Hi," he says. He lays his hand on her stomach  
"I thought I'd lost you."  
  
He strokes her stomach and you see a nurse come in she smiles at him"hi I'm Claire I'll be   
watching over Sydney," she says.  
  
"Nice to meet you I'm Michael," he says.  
  
"Nice to meet you to she'll be fine your wife's a fighter I can see it," Claire says.  
  
Michael smiles at her and then gets up and leaves the room he goes outside and leans   
against the wall and starts crying Juliet comes over and takes him in her arms."She's a   
fighter she always has been she'll be fine," she says.  
  
You see Michael a while later at home sitting on the couch he's staring at a picture   
of him and Sydney taken just recently. They were in the park having a picnic with   
everyone when Juliet took a picture of Sydney lying on her back and of him stroking   
her stomach. He smiles and brings it up and kisses her. He gets up and takes a bag it's   
some of her stuff. He gets in the car and heads to the hospital.  
  
He gets there and goes into her room and sees Jack and Irina sitting on either side of   
her talking to her. Her eyes are open she smiles at him when she sees him he smiles   
back Irina moves out of his way and he leans down and kisses her."How are you feeling?"  
he asks.  
  
"All right a bit sore," Sydney says."Are you okay?"  
  
He nods she strokes his cheek she smiles up at him"I love you," he says.  
  
"I love you too," Sydney says.  
  
She smiles at him"let's go Jack," Irina says.  
  
Jack nods and kisses his daughter on the forehead she smiles at him and her mom does   
the same thing and they leave. Michael sits down she smiles at him"I'm all right," she   
says.  
  
"I'm going to get the guy that did this to you," Michael says.  
  
She looks at him and nods but then holds onto his hand"rest," he says.  
  
She nods and she shuts her eyes and he smiles at her.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Sydney wakes up and Michael's gone but Bridget and Eric are there   
she looks at the two of them."Where is he?"she asks.  
  
"I don't know Syd," Eric says.  
  
"You'd better not be lying Eric," Sydney says.  
  
He smiles at her and shakes his head.  
  
***  
  
You see Michael standing in a deserted parking lot somewhere another car arrives and   
you see its Jack.He gets out the car and walks over to his son-in-law.  
  
"Where are you going?"Jack asks.  
  
Michael looks at him in surprise"I'm heading for South Africa I got a lead I should be   
back in a few days," he says.  
  
"What should I tell Sydney?"Jack asks.  
  
"Tell her the truth I want to get the guy that shot my wife," Michael says.  
  
Jack nods"be careful I don't want to be telling my daughter that you're dead," he   
says.  
  
Michael nods and gets into his car and drives away Jack just watches him.  
  
***  
  
You see Cape Town, South Africa and you see Michael by the docks he's walking around   
checking in warehouses it's about 10:30pm.At the moment he is now finding a thing and   
it's frustrating him.  
  
"What do you want?"a voice asks.  
  
He turns around but he doesn't see anyone"I'm here to find the man that tried to kill   
my wife," Michael says.  
  
"You won't find anything here Mr.Vaughn," the voice says.  
  
"Why how do you know?"Michael asks.  
  
"The man sent you on a wild goose chase he's not here he's still in LA," the voice says.  
  
"Who are you?"Michael asks.  
  
He keeps looking around but there's no one there he rushes out the warehouse and then   
you see two people walking out of the shadows. One of them comes into the light. You   
see it's none other than...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hope you enjoy please keep voting. Thankyou  
  
And review please.  
  
Thankyou to everyone who's reviewed I'll tell you who's winning in the polls in the   
next few chapters. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:You know where  
  
A New Life Is Just Beginning  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
You see the warehouse the man comes out of the shadows it's Danny the person beside him   
doesn't come out of the shadows."So that's the man that she married," Danny says.  
  
You can't really see the person in the shadows but it's definitely female."Yes that's   
him," she says.  
  
"He looks all right does he deserve her?"Danny asks.  
  
You see the woman turn to him and you see her smile"are you jealous?"she asks.  
  
He looks at her and glares you see a sort of smile on her face"you are aren't you you're   
angry because you never got to finish the mission that Vladislav sent you on. You were   
getting attached to her weren't you," she asks.  
  
"No, I wasn't," Danny says and he walks away.  
  
She follows without you ever seeing her face.  
  
***  
  
You see the hospital and you go inside Sydney is sitting up in bed reading a magazine you   
see its 1pm.Jack comes in and she smiles at him and he smiles back he sits down in the   
chair beside her bed."How are you feeling?"Jack asks.  
  
"Yes I'm fine but I'm still a bit sore," Sydney says.  
  
There was a slight knock on the door they both look up and you see Dixon and Marshall come   
in the door followed cautiously by Eric."Hi," Dixon says.  
  
"Hi guys," Sydney says."Eric I'm not angry at you any more."  
  
Eric smiles at her Jack told him to tell Syd that Michael was looking for the shooter and   
she had shouted at him and she hadn't seen him in two days. She'd had time to cool off. He   
goes over and hugs her lightly.  
  
Then the door opens again and you see it's Michael he sees them all there he suddenly   
wished that a hole would appear and he could disappear. But Sydney held out her hand he   
came to her and he smiles."You do realize as soon as I can I will kick your ass," she   
says.  
  
"Yes," he says.  
  
"Good," Sydney says. Michael leans down and kisses her she smiles at him when he pulls   
back"I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he says.  
  
He stands up and pulls out the chair and sits down he takes her hand strokes her hair she   
smiles at him and he smiles back."So when are you getting out of this place?"Eric asks.  
  
Sydney takes her eyes off of Michael"soon I hope," Sydney says.  
  
The doctor comes in and sees all of them there he shakes his head he smiles at Sydney"you   
should be able to go home tonight," he says.  
  
"Good," Sydney says. He smiles at her and then leaves.  
  
***  
  
You see later that night Michael and Sydney walking into their house followed by Francie   
and Will who are carrying her bags. Michael helps her sit on the couch and he takes the   
bags and puts them in the bedroom. He then comes back out"would anybody like anything   
to drink?"he asks.  
  
"No thankyou," they say.  
  
He comes out and sits down beside Sydney and puts his arm around her she smiles at him and   
he smiles back."I love you," he whispers.  
  
"I love you too," she whispers back.  
  
He strokes her hair away from her face she snuggles into his side more he lays his hand on   
her stomach and she puts her hand over his."We have some news," Francie says.  
  
They look at her and Will"what's wrong?"Sydney asks.  
  
"Nothing we just have something to tell you," Will says. He's grinning and so is   
Francie."We're getting married."  
  
"That's great," Sydney says. They come over and hug her she smiles at them and then   
Michael hugs them as well."Congratulations."  
  
"When did it happen?"Michael asks.  
  
"Last night during dinner," Francie says.  
  
Sydney smiles at the two of them and shakes her head and then you see her and Michael   
later on lying in bed she's lying on her back."What are you thinking about?"Michael asks.  
  
"How my life has changed its wonderful I have you, my friends, my mom, my dad and sure I   
don't walk for the CIA anymore but I'm happy about that," Sydney says."I feel like I'm   
free."  
  
He nods and kisses her on the stomach she's stroking his hair and he strokes her stomach  
"I hope you two never have to lead the life your mum and I have," he says.  
  
"I'll make sure they won't," Sydney says.  
  
"And so will I," Michael says. She smiles down at him"did you find out what the sexes of   
the babies were?"  
  
"Yes," Sydney says smiling.  
  
"Well," he says.  
  
"Well we're having a beautiful little girl and we're having a handsome little boy," Sydney   
says."Just like his daddy."  
  
He smiles at her and leans up and kisses her on the lips"night," he says.  
  
"Night," she says. He leant over and switched off the light.  
  
***  
  
You see Danny again and the strange woman who you seem to never see they are in another   
abandoned warehouse except now in LA."So what's our next move?"Danny asks.  
  
"We split up you watch the Vaughns and I'll watch the Bristows we cannot have either of   
them ruining our plans," the woman says.  
  
"Yes," Danny says. He starts walking away.  
  
"Do not let your emotions get a hold of you we need that little girl to fulfill the   
prophecy if you haven't forgotten," the woman says.  
  
"I haven't forgotten," he says. He leaves the warehouse and you see the woman just walk   
away without seeing her face again.  
  
***  
  
You see Sydney in bed she's still asleep Michael comes in and sits down on the bed he has   
a tray of food and he sits down on the bed. Sydney wakes up and smiles at him he smiles   
back."Food real food," she says.  
  
Michael smiles at her and she smiles back she sits up and he lays the tray on her lap and   
she starts eating he grabs his coffee and a piece of toast. She smiles at him and he   
smiles back. He kisses her on the cheek.  
  
He grabs his book off the nightstand and starts reading"your leaving again aren't you   
that's why it's all breakfast in bed," Sydney says.  
  
"So sue me for wanting to know who and why they shot at my wife," Michael says. He   
stands up and is about to leave.  
  
"Michael," Sydney says."Vaughn."  
  
He looks at her she hasn't called him that in years he comes over to the bed and she   
smiles at him."I just don't want to lose you," Sydney says.  
  
"I know," Michael says. He picks up her hand and kisses her she smiles at him and he   
smiles back."And I don't leave for another couple of days though the guy said he was   
here but I don't know."  
  
"Okay," Sydney says.  
  
He smiles at her.  
  
***  
  
Then you see someone outside the window looking in he's watching them but it's not   
Danny"I'm sorry Mrs.Vaughn but I cannot let your daughter be born," he says.  
  
But then you see him fall to the ground and you see it's Danny behind him"and I'm sorry   
but I have to let her be born," he says.  
  
He looks in and sees them talking and he shakes his head back to a memory when he and   
Sydney did that but he must remember what the woman said he cannot let emotions control   
him but he hopes he'll get to kill Michael Vaughn in the end. You see someone coming   
up behind him"why are you here I thought you were staying out of it," he says.  
  
"I am but I want to know why you are here this is my place," the voice says.  
  
"She sent me here to make sure everything is on track," Danny says.  
  
He turns around but you don't see her you see him"you are too closely involved," he   
says."Though that, could work to our advantage."  
  
Then you see the woman and you see that it's none other than *drum roll* Maria   
Vaughn...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay so what's up with Michael's mom I'm sorry guys I couldn't resist I love Irina   
way too much to make her evil twice in one week.  
  
Hope you enjoy please review. Okay and here's the final voting stage for the twins   
names:  
  
Girls:  
  
Megan Elizabeth  
Rebecca Ann  
Jennifer Faith  
  
Boys:  
  
William Jack  
Matthew Christopher  
Andrew Michael   
  
Please vote thankyou. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
A New Life Is Just Beginning  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
You see Sydney in the apartment reading a magazine the phone rings its beside her and she   
picks it up."Hello," she says.  
  
"Hi Syd it's me I'll be a little late tonight," he says.  
  
"Okay see you later I love you," Sydney says.  
  
"I love you too," Michael says.  
  
She puts the phone down and then gets up and goes to the kitchen she starts making dinner   
Irina and Jack were coming over tonight. She hears the doorbell ring she sighs and goes   
over to open it. When she sees nobody's outside, she looks around she frowns but then she   
just shakes her head and goes back into the kitchen.  
  
A while later the phone rings again she picks it up"hello," she says.  
  
"Hi sweetheart it's mom I was just wondering when you wanted your dad and I to come over,"   
Irina says.  
  
"You can come over whenever you're ready," Sydney says.  
  
"Okay we'll be there in about fifteen minutes," Irina says.  
  
"Okay see you then," Sydney says.  
  
"Right bye," Irina says.  
  
"Bye," Sydney says.  
  
She puts the phone down and goes back to making dinner.  
  
***  
  
You see her sitting at the table twenty minutes later she's got dinner all ready when the   
door opens and in comes Michael, Irina and Jack."Honey I'm home," Michael says.  
  
You see her smile she walks over and kisses him"hi," she says. She smiles at her parents   
and she hugs them both.  
  
They all sit down and have dinner and then you see them a while later sitting on the   
couches talking."So Sydney what does it feel like to not work for the CIA anymore?"  
Irina asks.  
  
Sydney smiles at her mother"it's great my day is not so tiring," Sydney says."I have   
more time to relax like the doctor told me too."  
  
Jack nods and smiles at her"have they found out who shot you yet?"Irina asks.  
  
Sydney shakes her head"Eric's working on it," Michael answers.  
  
Sydney just snuggles up to him more and he's happy that she does he strokes her hair   
away from her face and she smiles up at him and he smiles back. Irina smiles at them   
and she looks at Jack who also has a slight smile on his face."So you never told me   
when you two were getting remarried," Sydney says.  
  
They look at her in surprise and they nod"we didn't did we," Irina says."Well we   
decided on a small ceremony with just family and a few friends and maybe have the   
reception at Francie's restaurant."  
  
"All right that sounds good but when?"Michael asks.  
  
"Our original wedding date 11th of October," Irina says.  
  
"That's five months away," Sydney says."Why so long?"  
  
"Well we want the babies to be there and I want you to be my maid of honour," Irina says.  
  
"I'd be honoured," Sydney says. She smiles at both her parents. (Yes guys that means   
that it is May and Syd is expecting the babies in August).  
  
***  
  
A while later you see Jack and Irina sitting at home on the porch. He has his arm   
around her. He looks like he's in deep thought."Are you okay?"Irina asks.  
  
Jack looks down at her and nods his head"yes I'm fine," he lies.  
  
She looks at him disbelievingly"okay I was just thinking about how close we came to   
losing Sydney it scares me," he finally says.  
  
Irina nods and snuggles into him more"I know what you mean," she says.  
  
He nods and smiles at her"makes me scared of losing you again as well I don't know   
what I'd do if either one of you was killed," he says.  
  
"We'll be okay I promise," she says. She leans up and kisses him on the cheek"we have   
you and Michael what else do we need?"  
  
He smiles down at her and squeezes her shoulder"I know come on let's go to bed," he says.  
  
She nods and they go inside the house and they shut the door and lock it.  
  
You see across the street a woman standing there watching the two of them you come   
close to her face. It's Maria."You Irina Derevko will pay for the things you've done,"   
she says.  
  
***  
  
You see Sydney and Michael in the house they are standing in the nursery there are two   
cribs one with pink covers and one with blue. The walls are painted a light purple   
colour which looks absolutely lovely.  
  
Sydney smiles at the room and Michael leans down lays his head on her shoulder"come   
on let's go to bed," he says.  
  
"Mm," Sydney says.  
  
They go to their room later that night the phone rings Michael groans and rolls over   
and picks it up."Hello," he says.  
  
"Hi Michael can I speak to Syd?"Francie asks.  
  
"Francie you do realize it's 3am," Michael asks.  
  
"Yes I do but please," Francie says.  
  
"All right," Michael says. He looks over at Sydney who's watching him with drowsy   
eyes he smiles at her and she smiles back."Francie wants to speak to you."  
  
She nods and takes the phone from him and kisses him on the cheek"hello," she says.  
  
"Hi Syd would you mind if I came over Will and I had a fight and I need to talk to   
someone," Francie says.  
  
"Sure," Sydney says.  
  
She yawns and hands the phone back to Michael and he puts it down he looks at her   
and smiles"what's wrong?"he asks.  
  
"She had another fight with Will she needs to talk," Sydney says. Michael nods and   
kisses her and Sydney gets up she puts her robe on she strokes her stomach.  
  
You see her a while later still waiting but nobody is coming she finally just picks   
up the phone and dials the house. Francie picks up"hello," she says.  
  
"Francie where are you?"Sydney asks.  
  
"I'm at home in bed why?"Francie asks.  
  
"Didn't you call me about fifteen minutes ago to tell me you and Will had, had a   
fight?"Sydney asks.  
  
"No," Francie says.  
  
"Okay bye," Sydney says.  
  
"Bye," Francie says.  
  
She puts the phone down and walks back into the bedroom Michael is sitting up"that   
was fast," he says.  
  
He sees her face and he immediately gets out of bed"what's wrong?"he asks.  
  
Sydney looks at him"that wasn't Francie that was someone else," Sydney says.  
  
He looks at her strangely and he helped her sit down and he put his arm around her   
and she lay her head on his shoulder."What is going on?"Sydney asks."Who wants my   
babies?"  
  
"I don't know Syd but I promise I will find out," Michael says. She nods and they   
go to bed and fall asleep.  
  
***  
  
You see Michael walk into the Task Operations Building the next morning he walks   
right over to Eric his friend looks up at him."Yes I'm looking into it," Eric says.  
  
"Thankyou," Michael says.  
  
"Is she all right?"Bridget asks. Michael turns around and looks at her and smiles   
Bridget smiles back.  
  
"Yes she's fine but I'm sure she'd love it if you went over and took her baby   
shopping," Michael says. She smiles at him and nods.  
  
Then you see Sydney and Michael's house a while later Bridget walks up and rings the   
doorbell."Coming," she hears Syd say.  
  
Sydney opens the door and smiles at Bridget"hey," Bridget says.  
  
"Hey I just need to get my bag," Sydney says. Bridget nods and comes in you see   
Sydney come out of her room and the two girls go to the door. Sydney opens it and   
there's somebody standing there she gasps and so does Bridget.  
You see who's at the door it's Danny....  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well let's wait to see what happens.  
  
I have the final names for the babies I hope your happy *drum roll* the little girl   
will be named Jennifer Faith and the little boy Matthew Christopher. 


	9. Chapter 9

Authors' Notes: Okay I've decided to change the girls name to Megan Elizabeth I   
actually agree somehow Jennifer Faith doesn't go with the Vaughn part.Sorry guys.  
They actually tied so vote again.  
Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
A New Life Is Just Beginning  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
You see Sydney's face she's in shock"how?"she asks.  
  
Danny stands there smiling and he takes her in his arms and hugs her"I don't know I just   
got hit over the back of the head and from there I don't know where I was," he says.  
  
"Come in I guess," Sydney says.  
  
"Hi Bridget," Danny says.  
  
"Danny," she says suspiciously.  
  
They walk into the living room and they all sit down on different seats"would you like   
something to drink?"Sydney asks.  
  
"Sure," Danny says."Some water."  
  
Sydney and Bridget both walk into the kitchen"phone Michael and tell him and Eric to get   
over here now," Sydney says.  
  
"Right," Bridget says. She grabs her cell phone and walks through to the bedroom and   
Sydney walks back to Danny.  
  
"How did you find me?"Sydney asks.  
  
"I looked in the phone book of course," Danny says.  
  
Bridget comes back out and sits down beside Syd"they are on their way," she says.  
  
Sydney nods and then looks back over at Danny"who are you?"she asks.  
  
"I'm Danny, don't you recognize me?"he asks.  
  
Sydney stands up bringing Bridget with her"you can't have looked me up in the book I'm   
no longer in the book as Sydney Bristow I'm married now I'm Sydney Vaughn," she says.  
  
He looks at her the girls start edging towards the door but then suddenly the door   
opened and in came Irina and Jack. They both see the girls and move into the living room   
and see Danny."How can you be alive?"Jack asks.  
  
"I just am," Danny says."And Irina knows why."  
  
They all turn to look at her and she just stares at the man who is in front of her, her   
daughters supposed dead fiancé."Do you know what's he's talking about?"Sydney asks.  
  
Irina looks at her daughter"do you?"Jack asks.  
  
She then looks at her husband"yes I do," she says.  
  
Then the door opens again and in comes Michael and Eric they look at all the people in   
the room and Michael walks over to Sydney and puts his arm around her. Danny sees him   
and narrows his eyes."I want answers now," Sydney says."Please."  
  
He strokes her face everyone turns and looks at Irina"we'd better sit down," she says.  
  
They did and they all looked at her"Danny was never the man you thought he was he was   
actually only in this country to impregnate my daughter that was his mission then you   
told him the truth about SD-6 and we needed to get him out so we cloned him and the man   
that you found in the bath wasn't him," Irina says.  
  
Sydney looked at her in disbelief"you knew about this all this time after nearly three   
years you tell me this now," Sydney says."Did you know about this dad?"  
  
"No you're father never knew anything about this it was all my doing," Irina says.  
  
Jack looks at her with anger on his face"how could you do it how could you live with   
it?"he asks.  
  
Irina looks at him"I didn't want to hurt either of you," she says.  
  
"Great job," Jack says he walks out and you hear the door slam shut and then Sydney   
stands up as well and glares at her mother.  
  
"He believed in you I believed in you what fools we've been," Sydney says.  
  
Eric was holding Danny's hands behind his back"I'll take him to Ops Centre," he says.  
  
"All right," Sydney says.  
  
Eric walks out with Bridget following him it left Irina standing in the room with   
Sydney and Michael.She stares at the two of them.  
  
"Get out of my house," Michael says.  
  
Irina walks out and Sydney just collapses on the couch and starts crying"why me?"she   
asks."I should have been able to see through her."  
  
Michael sits down beside her and starts stroking her hair"she made a mistake everyone   
does but she does love you," he says.  
  
"She didn't have to lie in the first place," Sydney says.  
  
"I know Syd she didn't but would you have believed her if she said Danny was alive?"he   
asks."In the beginning?"  
  
"I guess not," Sydney says."But she had all the time in the world."  
  
Michael nods and puts his arms around her and she snuggles into his chest she keeps on   
crying he strokes her cheek."I think I'd like to go driving by myself," Syd says.  
  
"All right meet me at the Ops Centre Kendall wants to see you," Michael says.  
  
"Oh all right I'll come see the ass," Sydney says.  
  
He smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek and she smiles at him and he smiles back   
and then she gets up grabs her keys and jacket."See you later," Michael says.  
  
"Yes," Syd says."I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Michael says.  
  
She then leaves and he smiles and then you see her get in her car and she drives away   
and you see him standing by the window. Then you see him walk into the back you see him   
walk out into the shed in the back and open the door. You see someone sitting in the   
chair. It's Michael."Quite a catch you got there Michael," he says.  
  
"Leave her alone Brett," Michael says.  
  
"Aah come on is that anyway to treat your twin brother?"he asks.  
  
***  
  
Then you see Juliet come to the door and ring the bell no one answers she decides to go   
round back. And she sees Brett standing in the doorway and Michael tied up.  
  
"What are you doing?"she asks.  
  
Suddenly an arm comes out and knocks her to the ground she looks up and you see it's   
Maria"mom," she says.  
  
"Get her into the shed," Maria says. Brett picks her up and carries her into the shed   
and Maria looks at him."Brett why are you doing this?"  
  
"Well mom wanted revenge on Irina Derevko for killing dad and I decided to join her   
you see it was a better deal than I had," Brett says."And hey I get a pretty girl in   
the package."  
  
"You leave her alone or I swear I'll kill you," Michael says.  
  
Brett just laughs and leaves the shed and locks the door"how long have you been in   
here?"Juliet asks.  
  
"Two weeks," Michael says."How's Sydney?"  
  
"The last time I saw her she was fine," Juliet says. She looks around for anything   
that she can see that could help them to get out.  
  
"Do you have your cell phone?"Michael asks.  
  
She shakes her head and he sighs.  
  
***  
  
Then you see Sydney head for Ops Centre and she drives into the parking area and goes   
in you see Kendall standing there. He sees her and comes over"what are you doing   
here?"he asks.  
  
"Michael said you wanted to see me," Sydney says.  
  
"No," Kendall says.  
  
Sydney frowns and then just walks away Eric catches up with her"has he talked?"she   
asks.  
  
"No but we are still trying," Eric says."How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm all right and you," she says."I'm heading home."  
  
He nods and she leaves and then you see her getting back to the house and going   
inside"hello anybody here?"she asks.  
  
She looks around but finds no one she just shakes her head and goes to the kitchen and   
starts making dinner. Then the door suddenly bangs open and in comes a man she looks   
at him strangely. He points a tranquillizer gun at her and shoots she falls down then   
you see Maria walk in"pick her up we're out of here," she says."And get Juliet and   
Michael."  
  
"Yes mom," Brett says.  
  
They leave and then you see Eric standing outside the room Bridget comes out"what's   
wrong?"he asks.  
  
"Michael's mother and his twin brother are in on it don't ask me how we have to get   
to the house and call Jack as well," Bridget says.  
  
"Right," Eric says.  
  
They call Jack and they rush to the house you see the door bashed in and also you   
can see there was a bit of a struggle in the shed. But there's something lying on   
the ground. Jack picks' it up"HELP US" it read.  
  
He looks around but sees nothing.....  
  
To be continued...  
  
What will happen next guess we'll have to wait and see.  
  
Thankyou to everyone who voted and have reviewed. I was wondering what do you guys   
think of me doing a prequel to The Future Holds Everything For You. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
A New Life Is Just Beginning   
by:sydney_megan_bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
You see a plane and you see Sydney sitting in a chair she shakes her head to try and clear   
it but she has a pounding headache. She looks to her right and sees Brett sitting in the   
chair watching her."Hi where are we going?"she asks."Hang on there was a man in our house   
he shot me."  
  
Brett sat there smiling at her stroking her hair"it's all right we're on our way too   
somewhere safe," he says."Come on there's a bed in the back let's go."  
  
She nods and smiles at him and he takes her hand and leads her into the back and she lays   
down and he comes over and lays down beside her and starts kissing her. You see the real   
Michael and Juliet watching this Michael was seething."Calm down she doesn't know its   
not you," Juliet says.  
  
"If he hurts her, I'll kill him," Michael says.  
  
Juliet nods and they just sit there Michael closes his eyes but it doesn't block out the   
noises.  
  
You see Sydney a while later she gets up and puts a robe on she grabs Brett's laptop and   
goes out and sits in a chair. She opens the laptop up and it comes to life she looks   
through his files. She takes her phone and hits speed dial two."Bristow," Jack says.  
  
"Dad it's Syd I have his files I'm downloading them to you now," Sydney says."I don't   
know where we're going though hopefully I'll be able to find Michael and Juliet."  
  
"Yes I hope so," Jack says.  
  
"How's mom?"Sydney asks.  
  
"She's all right still a bit surprised at what we've been doing though," Jack says.  
  
"Do you want to talk to her?"  
  
"No better not tell her I love her though," Sydney says."And I love you dad."  
  
"I love you too sweetheart," Jack says."Bye."  
  
"Bye," Sydney says. She shuts the computer down and takes it back to the room and she   
sees that Brett is still asleep.  
  
She then goes back out and looks for any compartment that she didn't find before she   
sees a room and goes to it and checks if it's locked it is."Michael Juliet," she whispers.  
  
"Syd," Juliet says.  
  
"Yes it's me, are you okay?"Sydney asks.  
  
"Yes we're fine but Mike's in bad shape," Juliet says.  
  
Sydney gets something to pick the lock with and does and goes inside and shuts the door   
she sees the tv and shakes her head. She sees Michael and rushes over to him. He looks at   
her and she strokes her cheek."Hi," she says.  
  
"Hi," he says.  
  
She leans over and kisses him and he kisses her back"I've missed you," Sydney says.  
  
"I've missed you too," he says.  
  
"He's nothing compared to you," Sydney says.  
  
She unties his hands and he brings her face up to his she smiles at him and he smiles   
at her"so what happens now?"Juliet asks.  
  
"We wait we have to bait him and your mom and their boss I sent the files through to   
my dad," Sydney says.  
  
"Okay so whenever we're ready the CIA will come," Michael says.  
  
"Yes," Sydney says.  
  
He smiles at her and she smiles back"I promise you Jules you'll be back with Tom,   
Abby and Karen by the end of this week," Sydney says.  
  
She nods and smiles at her sister-in-law they hug and then after Sydney cleans up   
Michael's wounds. She looks at him apologetically and ties his hands back up. He looks   
at her as she stands she then leans down and kisses him again."I love you," Michael says.  
  
"I love you too," Sydney says.  
  
She then leaves and shuts the door and goes back to bed.  
  
***   
  
The next morning the plane lands and you see they are in Hawaii Sydney and Brett get off   
and go to the car. Brett looks at her she'd distracted"are you all right?"he asks.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," Sydney says.  
  
He nods and they head for a hotel where they check in and then go to their room they   
have a beautiful ocean view. Brett comes over and puts his arms around her"I just have   
to do a few errands," he says.  
  
She nods and he leaves then you see her follow him a few minutes later you see him go   
to a warehouse. He walks inside she sneaks inside and hides behind some crates you see   
Michael and Juliet Maria and the other woman. Who you finally see is actually Anna.  
  
She just looks at all of them and is trying to figure out a plan then she feels someone   
come up behind her. You see it's Jack"ssh it's me," he says.  
  
"Dad what are you doing here?"Sydney asks.  
  
"Kendall sent me and Irina," he says.  
  
Sydney rolls her eyes and just watches the proceedings in front of her"how are Mike   
and Juliet doing?"he asks.  
  
"They seem to be all right," Sydney says.  
  
He nods and smiles at her and she smiles back"what's our next move?"she asks.  
  
"We move tonight," Irina says from behind her.  
  
"Okay I'd better get back to hotel," Sydney says. They nod and she leaves and she gets   
back to the hotel and pretends she's waking up when Brett walks in. She smiles at him   
when he does he smiles back.  
  
He kisses her on the cheek"I'm going for a shower," he says.  
  
She nods and he leaves and she just sits back down on the bed and shakes her head she   
picks up her phone and dials her father."Okay well meet me at seven sharp outside the   
hotel," she says.  
  
"All right," Jack says.  
  
She shuts her phone and lays it on her bedside table"I promise you Michael you and I   
will be in this hotel room tonight," she says.  
  
***  
  
You see her go downstairs later and she meets up with her father"where is he?"Jack   
asks.  
  
"He left an hour ago," Sydney says.  
  
"Okay let's go," Jack says.  
  
She nods and they head back to the warehouse there are a lot of CIA agents outside   
including Irina, Eric and Bridget."You ready?"Eric asks.  
  
"Yes let's get my husband," Sydney says.  
  
They barge in and you see Maria, Brett and Anna turn around abruptly they all gasp and   
you see Michael and Juliet smile at seeing them. Some guards come out of the shadows   
and they start fighting"Sydney Eric get to Michael and Juliet," Irina says.  
  
"Right," they say. They shoot a few guards and then they are stopped by Danny or   
rather Sydney is she looks at him."How did you get out of CIA custody?"she asks.  
  
"Oh I have my ways," Danny says. He punches her in the face but she just hits him back   
she gets the upper hand and is able to get her gun back and points it at him."Now would   
you really shoot me Syd?"  
  
"Yes I would," Sydney says."Now get over there."He moves and so does Maria but Anna   
doesn't they both point their guns at each other. Maria gets out of the way but Irina   
stops her but Maria has grabbed a gun. She points it at Irina.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time to do this," she says."And I'm glad I've finally gotten   
the chance to do it."  
  
"Do you really think this is what William would want you to resort to?"Irina asks.  
  
Eric gets Michael and Juliet free"get Jules out of here," Michael says.  
  
Eric nods and Michael stares Brett in the face"it's been a long time," Brett says.  
  
"That it has," Michael says. You see Michael and Brett facing off, Syd facing off with   
Anna and Irina facing off with Maria....  
  
To be continued...  
  
To see what will happen next. Wait till the next chapter.  
  
Thankyou to everyone for your support and your reviews. And my condolences go out to   
Bondgal2007 for losing her boyfriend may he rest in peace. 


	11. Chapter 11

Authors' Notes: Sorry it's taken so long to get this out. But on Monday I wasn't feeling   
well, on Tuesday it was my 18th Birthday and yesterday I wasn't feeling well.  
Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
A New Life Is Just Beginning  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
You see them all standing in defensive positions you see Danny being held by some of the   
CIA agents. You see Sydney and Anna standing off"so I see you're pregnant," Anna says."Too   
bad you won't live after your children are born."  
  
"You won't have them," Sydney says. Anna just laughs and they start fighting Sydney kicks   
her and then throws a punch. Anna gets her back. You see Anna run away and up some stairs   
to the rafters. Sydney follows.  
  
You see Maria and Irina facing off. They are now outside"why hurt your son like   
that?"Irina asks.   
  
"I was actually planning to get him to join me," Maria says.  
  
"After killing his wife," Irina says."You wouldn't have been able to pay him enough money."  
  
Maria glares at her"don't be so sure I got my one son over on my side," she says.  
  
"Yes just shows you one son is smarter than the other," Irina says.  
  
Maria pulls out a gun and points it at Irina, Irina just looks at her and sees her   
shaking"what I never got was why you put William in such a bad shape," she says.  
  
Irina looks at her and Jack chose that moment to come out of the warehouse he looks at the   
two of them. He points his gun at Maria."Drop it Maria," he says.  
  
"Well come on Irina tell me why," Maria says."I'd like to know."  
  
Irina turns away from her and then you see Maria point the gun back up at her"tell me,"   
she says.  
  
"I never killed him," Irina says."But I was forced to watch him die."You see she has   
tears in her eyes.  
  
"You never ever really cared about him did you, you were just using him," Maria says."My   
husband would be alive today if it wasn't for you."  
  
Irina turns back and looks at her and you see the tears coming down her face and glares   
at the woman across from her she sees Jack behind her."You never loved him and I never   
forced him to go on that mission," Irina says."Look at you look at what you've become   
a selfish bitter old woman bent on the destruction of the woman that destroyed your   
life."  
  
Maria looks at her in surprise then you see Michael and Brett inside Michael was   
kicking his ass but Brett would get the upper hand occasionally. Eric and Bridget come   
in and see them fighting."Wow they're good," Bridget says.  
  
"I could do that if I wanted to," Eric says.  
  
"Yes honey I believe you," Bridget says.  
  
You see Sydney and Anna again Sydney's kicking her ass as usual"why don't you accept   
your daughter's destiny Sydney," Anna says.  
  
"She'll have a life away from all that if I have anything to do with it," Sydney says.  
  
Anna kicks her in the legs and Sydney falls forwards but is able to get up but she sees   
that Anna is gone she frowns. Then you see Anna getting down the stairs but some CIA   
agents stop her before she is able to get out the door. They handcuff her and Sydney   
comes down and smiles."Sorry Anna you're not going anywhere," she says.  
  
The other woman glares at her and the CIA agents take her away then Sydney turns to   
see Michael and Brett facing off with guns now. She sees Eric and Bridget and goes over   
to them."Hey where's Anna?"Eric asks.  
  
"In CIA custody," Sydney says.  
  
Eric nods and smiles at her she smiles back they watch the brothers"I bet you would   
just love to take me in wouldn't you?"Brett asks."Be the hero?"  
  
Michael looks at him they are circling now"that's it isn't it you're jealous that I   
have everything and you don't," Michael says.  
  
"How could I not be you've got the perfect wife, the perfect friends the perfect job   
and the perfect everything," Brett says.  
  
Michael is able to knock him out they go outside and they see Jack, Irina and Maria   
still standing there."You have never told him have you or her," Maria says.  
  
"No," Irina says."And why should I.It's in the past."  
  
Sydney looks at the two of them"what are you two talking about?"she asks.  
  
You see someone walk out of the shadows the person comes out of the shadows it's a   
man they all look at him."Aaah William," Maria says.  
  
"Mother," he says.  
  
Michael frowns at the guy"I don't have another brother," he says.  
  
"Oh but yes he is but I'm not his mother Irina is," Maria says. They all turn to   
look at her and then look at Irina."And your father Michael is his father."  
  
They all looked at her in shock Jack shakes his head and walks away"Jack," Irina   
says.  
  
He stops and turns to look at her"I knew it you were different when you left and   
that's why," he says.  
  
"We never wanted to hurt you," Irina says."Either of you."  
  
Jack looks at her with a sad look on his face you see him take off his wedding band   
and throw it on the floor and he walks away."Jack," Irina called.  
  
But he didn't stop this time Sydney looked at her mother disgusted, Irina looks back   
at her"so how were you able to draw William Vaughn into your little plan?"Sydney asks.  
  
"I loved your father the affair with William was an accident," Irina says.  
  
"Now I know what Maria meant when she said how could you do it," Sydney says.  
  
"I never did," Irina says."Hurt him I couldn't."  
  
Some CIA agents came and took Maria away and William followed and Sydney and Michael   
were left there with Irina."There's no more surprises are there?"Sydney asks.  
  
"No," Irina says. She leaves and Sydney turns to Michael and he takes her in his arms   
and she lays her head down on his chest.  
  
"Take me home please," she says.  
  
"Okay," Michael says.  
  
They walk away.  
  
***  
  
Back in LA you see Sydney sitting in the briefing room Michael comes in and sits down   
beside her."Your mother would like to see you," he says.  
  
"Fine," Sydney says.  
  
Irina comes in and Michael sat beside Sydney"you don't have to stay Agent Vaughn,"   
she says.  
  
"I want to stay unless Syd wants me to leave," Michael says.  
  
"No I want you to stay," Sydney says."But can you get my dad first please?"  
  
"Sure," he says.  
  
He walks out and then comes back in a few minutes later with Jack in tow they both   
sit down and look at Irina and she nods her head."Okay I'll tell you," she says...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry I'm tired and that's all I could come up with I have to think of a really good   
explanation at the moment. So bear with me. Thankyou. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
A New Life Is Just Beginning  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
You see them all sitting in the briefing room they are all staring at Irina she looks down   
and then looks back up. She stares right at Jack"it all started about twenty-two years ago   
when I first met William Vaughn at that party we went to he seemed a nice man Jack was off   
mingling and left me alone as usual," she begins."Your father was there and so was you're  
mother Michael your dad walked over and we started talking. We went for lunch about three   
weeks later I guess that's where it started."  
  
Everyone just sat there staring at her"but why lie to everyone you loved?"Sydney asks.  
  
Irina looks at her and then down at her hands"we were lonely I guess we never meant it to   
go as far as it did we never wanted to hurt Jack or Maria I got pregnant and then of   
course that's when I disappeared William found me and I gave birth and I gave him the   
child it was a boy I named him William," Irina says.  
  
Sydney sits up straighter and puts her hand on her stomach"so why did you kill him?"she   
asks.  
  
"Sydney," Jack says.  
  
She shrugs"what like nobody else is thinking that," Sydney says.  
  
Irina looks at her daughter and then at Michael"I never killed your father or those CIA   
Agents they tortured your father right in front of me and I had to sit there and watch him   
die," Irina says.  
  
Sydney looks down and Michael takes her hand she looks at him and smiles"I wish you would   
have told me," Jack says.  
  
She smiles at him"I know," Irina says.  
  
Jack stands up"but Irina I have to have time I can't forgive you for this now," Jack says.  
  
He leaves the room and Sydney and Michael watch him go Irina turns to them and looks at   
the two of them."Can you please talk to him?"she asks.  
  
"I have to go interview my mother," Michael says. He stands up and leans down again and   
kisses Sydney on the forehead. He then leaves.  
  
Sydney stares at her mother and then looks away from her"he has to come back on his own I   
won't do anything," she says.  
  
Irina nods and then leaves the room Sydney is left sitting there she puts her head in her   
hands and you hear the door open. In comes William he looks at her and Eric follows him   
in."Syd," Eric says.  
  
She looks up and smiles when she sees him and then sees that William's there as well   
he's looking at her coldly."I'll be going," Sydney says.  
  
"No Kendall wants you to do this," Eric says."And me to assist you."Sydney looks at   
him strangely but then just gets up and goes over to sit across from William.  
  
"Please state your full name," Sydney says.  
  
William just sits there and stares at her"answer please," Eric says.  
"My full name is William Ryan Vaughn," he says.  
  
"Age and date of birth?"Sydney asks.  
  
"April 9th 1981 I'm 21 years old," William says.  
  
"Your parents?"Sydney asks. He's looking at her with the coldest stare imaginable.  
  
"My parents are the late William Vaughn and Irina Derevko," he says.  
  
Sydney stares down at the desk and just shakes her head.  
  
***  
  
You see Sydney and Eric about to walk out three hours later"when are you due?"William   
asks.  
  
"In two months," Sydney says. He nods and she and Eric walk out she shakes her head   
again and walks over to the nearest chair and sits down. Eric sits down beside her.  
  
"Are you okay?"he asks.  
  
She looks at him and nods and then you see Kendall walk over to the two of them and   
he looks down at them."So did you find anything out?"he asks.  
  
"No he wouldn't talk," Sydney says.  
  
Sydney shakes her head and then stands up"I'm going," she says. She then starts   
walking away and Eric follows her."Do you want to have lunch?"  
  
"Sure," Eric says.  
  
They go to a small cafe and sit down and order some food"when I looked at William   
today it was like looking into a bottomless pit," Sydney says."A cold one it was more   
like he was Jack Bristows son than William Vaughn's son."  
  
Eric nods his head"that maybe a possibility I don't think your mom really ever knew,"   
he says.  
  
Sydney looks at him and nods"or they could just be my mothers," she says.  
  
"She's not all that cold," Eric says.  
  
Sydney looks at him and rolls her eyes but smiles anyway"thankyou for saying that   
Eric but sometimes she is," she says.  
  
He nods and then they go on eating lunch and you hear someone's cell phone go off   
it's Sydney's.She gets it out and answers"hello," she says.  
  
"Hey Syd where are you?"Michael asks.  
  
"Having lunch with Eric," Sydney says.  
  
"Okay I coming to join you," Michael says.  
  
Sydney smiles"all right," she says."We'll be here."  
  
She puts the phone down and the waitress brings her a glass of water and brings   
Eric some coffee."So how are things with Bridget?"Sydney asks.  
  
Eric looks up at her and smiles like a fool"things are going great I'm really in love   
with her," he says.  
  
"I'm happy for you both," Sydney says. She smiles at him and then you see Michael   
come over to them and sit down."Hey you."  
  
"Hey yourself," he says. He leans over and kisses her and Eric groans they ignore   
him and pull back a few minutes later."Now that was a greeting."  
  
She smiles at him they talk for a while and make plans for Eric and Bridget to come   
over for dinner that night. Then they get up and leave.  
  
***  
  
You see Sydney sitting on the couch rubbing her stomach Michael comes over and gives   
her a glass of milk she smiles at him and snuggles into him. He switches on the tv   
there's a King's game on. They start watching it and then a while later you see that   
Sydney's asleep. Michael is in the kitchen making dinner. Sydney wakes up and stretches   
she stands up. And goes to the kitchen. She smiles at him he smiles when he sees her  
"hi Syd," he says.  
  
"Hey Michael," she says.  
  
She leans over and kisses him"I'm going to get dressed," Sydney says.  
  
He nods and she goes into their bedroom she puts some clothes on and then comes back   
out and sits down at the kitchen counter and stares at him."Are you okay?"Michael   
asks.  
  
Sydney looks at him and nods her head"I'm all right just a bit shaken up about your   
mom and everything," she says.  
  
He nods and he then smiles"it's hard to imagine we share a brother," he says.  
  
"I know it seems weird so when are we expecting Eric, Bridget, Will and Francie?"  
Sydney asks.  
  
"Twenty minutes," Michael says.  
  
Sydney gets up and moves around the counter and puts her arms around his waist"well   
for now can you just hold me?"she asks.  
  
He nods his head and puts his arms around her and lays his cheek on her head"why   
didn't my mom ever tell us or at least tell my father?"Sydney asks.  
  
"I don't know Syd I don't know," Michael says.  
  
Then you see outside the house someone's looking in and you see it's William he   
shakes his head and then you see someone walk up beside him."This isn't your family   
William she will have to die," the person says.  
  
He nods his head and then they both leave....  
  
To be continued...  
  
The plot thickens so will William be able to kill her we'll have to see.  
  
Please review. 


	13. Chapter 13

Authors' Notes: I'm skipping a month so now Syd is eight months' pregnant. If I didn't do   
this, it would take forever for me to finish this story. Okay I just saw "The Passage   
Part 1" tonight I loved it I must say one of the most enjoyable episodes of this season.   
And I just sat and loved the interaction with Jack/Irina and they especially have things   
in their past that have been left unsaid.  
Disclaimer:You know where.  
  
A New Life Is Just Beginning  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 13  
  
You see Sydney sitting on the couch watching tv she's huge now and very uncomfortable the   
door opens and you see Michael walk in."Honey I'm home," he says.  
  
She smiles when he comes in and he sits down beside her"hey," she says.  
  
"When are   
  
you're parents coming over?"Michael asks.  
  
"An hour and mom's bringing dinner she said since I'm pregnant and you've worked hard all   
day she'll bring dinner," Sydney says.  
  
Michael nods and gets up and he kisses her on the forehead"I'm glad," he says."I'm going   
for a shower."  
  
Sydney nods and he goes into their bedroom and shuts the door she hears the water turn on   
a few minutes later. She sits back and turns off the tv and picks up her book which is   
sitting beside her. The phone rings and she picks it up"hello Vaughn residence," she   
says."Sydney speaking."  
  
"Hi honey it's mom you're dad and I will be a little late but we will be there," Irina   
says.  
  
Sydney smiles"okay mom we'll see you then," she says."Bye."  
  
"Bye," Irina says.  
  
Sydney puts the phone down the water has turned off by now and Michael comes out and   
comes over to the couch and sits down again."Mom says she and dad are going to be late,"   
Syd says.  
  
Michael nods"all right," he says. He lays his head down on her stomach"well if you   
don't mind I'll just sit here and listen to our babies."  
  
She smiles d own at him and he smiles back she strokes his hair"you'll make such a   
great daddy," Sydney says.  
  
He turns his head and looks at her and takes her hand and brings it to his lips and   
kisses her."And you'll make a wonderful mother," he says. She smiles"so when are you   
having this baby shower?"  
  
"Saturday," Sydney says.  
  
Michael smiles at her"ooh so that means that I can get Will, Eric and Dixon to go see   
that King's came this weekend," he says.  
  
Sydney just rolls her eyes and he just rubs her stomach"hi babies it's me again   
you're daddy now you're not giving your mummy any trouble?"he asks.  
  
He doesn't even receive a kick or anything Sydney just smiles down at her husband and   
keeps stroking his hair."We've never really talked about names," she says.  
  
He looked up at her again and nods"well we know we are having a boy and a girl so what   
girl names do you like?"he asks.  
  
"Emily but I'd like that more as a middle name than a first," Sydney says."We'll do   
this in turn what girl's name do you like?"  
  
"Megan," Michael says.  
  
"Kathryn and Faith," Sydney says.  
  
"Rebecca and Jennifer," Michael says.  
  
"Sofia, Elizabeth and Ann," Sydney says.  
  
"I like Corinne as well," Michael says.  
  
Sydney smiles at him and he smiles back"that's such a beautiful name," Sydney says.  
"But my two favourites are Jennifer and Faith."  
  
Michael grins and takes her hand again"well how about Jennifer Faith Vaughn?"he asks.  
  
Sydney smiles at him and nods her head"well for a boy I like William Jack," she says.  
"Or Matthew Christopher."  
  
He glares at her for the middle name but there is a hint of a smile"well I like   
Joshua Peter or Tristin Eric."  
  
"I also like Andrew Michael," Sydney says. He glares at her again"but I like Matthew   
Christopher even more what do you think?"  
  
"I don't like you giving our son my middle name but okay," Michael says. She smiles   
at him and he smiles back.  
  
Sydney nods"so it's Jennifer Faith and Matthew Christopher," she says.  
  
He nods.  
  
***  
  
Then you see them a little later Sydney is still sitting on the couch but Michael is   
now setting the table."Now you're parents do know they are going to be in the same   
house right?"Michael asks.  
  
Sydney looks over at him and stares at him strangely"of course they have been trying   
to sort out their problems," Sydney says.  
  
"I know but your dad was hurt pretty badly by what she did," Michael says.  
  
Sydney looks down and nods her head she just shakes her head he comes over and takes   
her in his arms."I thought even though it was her mission I thought she really loved   
dad," Sydney says."Guess I was wrong."  
  
Michael looks down at her"that's all every child wants to think that their parents   
have the perfect relationship," he says.  
  
She looks up at him"funny huh we share a brother," she says.  
  
Michael shakes his head and lays it on her shoulder"it's more weird than anything   
else it's strange to think about," he says.  
  
Sydney nods and kisses him on the head.  
  
Then you see Jack and Irina in the same car they are both very quiet and she just   
keeps looking at him."What is it Irina?"he finally asks.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?"she asks.  
  
He pulls the car over to the side of the road and turns and looks at her"how can you   
ask me that you lied to me Irina about everything I'm beginning to wonder if you   
actually loved me at all," he says.  
  
"How can you say that?"Irina asks.  
  
"Well isn't it true?"Jack asks. He looks at her and then looks away wondering if he   
really wants to know the answer to that question.  
  
"No I did no I do love you," Irina says."I always have."  
  
He looks over at her and shakes his head and then looks over at her"I don't know   
whether to believe you anymore," he says.  
  
She reaches over and takes his hand"it hurts to hear you say that," she says.  
  
"It hurt even more when you left," Jack says. He looks down at their joined hands   
but doesn't pull away.  
  
"When Cuvee was about to send me on the mission he showed me a picture of you that   
was the first time I saw you and I fell in love," Irina says."I knew it was wrong   
and I knew that if Cuvee ever found out he'd have me killed."  
  
Jack looks over at her and nods his head"but why the affair with William?"he asks.  
  
"I guess I needed companionship that I wasn't getting from you," she says."And I   
needed it he was giving it we never wanted to hurt you or Maria."  
  
He nods and smiles at her and he squeezes her hand"we have a lot more to talk about   
but I think our daughter's waiting," he says.  
  
She nods and smiles at him and he starts the car up again and they drive off.  
  
***  
  
You then see Sydney and Michael in their house a few days later Michael was setting   
up for the party. There were balloons and everything it looked very nice. The doorbell   
rang Michael went to get it, it was Will and Francie he smiles at them both of them   
and they smile back.  
  
"Hi," he says.  
  
"Hi Mike," Will says.  
  
"Hi Michael," Francie says. He takes their jackets from them and they come in they   
gave over to Sydney and hug her and they sit down."Wow this place looks great."  
  
"Thankyou I think so as well," Michael says.  
  
Sydney smiles at him and he smiles back"would you guys like anything to drink?"  
Sydney asks.  
  
"No thanks I'm fine," Francie says.  
  
"So am I," Will says.  
  
Then the doorbell rang again and you see it's Dixon and Diane they both come in and   
then the next two are Eric and Bridget.They are all welcomed and they are seated and   
then Irina came."Okay I think this is our cue to leave," Michael says.  
  
"I think so too," Eric says. They said goodbye to the girls and then they all  
left the girls just shook their heads.  
  
"They couldn't have gotten out of here any faster if they tried," Bridget says.  
  
"You're right," Sydney says.  
  
They sat around having coffee and tea and some cake even and then they decided to   
open the presents. Some more of Sydney's friends showed up as well Sydney first   
opened the present from her parents. It was a beautiful set of booties and clothes   
for both male and female."We have also gotten you something else but I couldn't   
bring it over it's a playpen that your father has been working on for them or rather   
him and Michael," Irina says.  
  
Sydney smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek she got some books and more   
clothes and a whole lot more things.  
  
But then you see outside you see someone looking in on them you see by the person's   
profile it's a woman."I will kill you Sydney Vaughn," she says.  
  
To be continued...  
  
I couldn't resist sorry.  
  
Please review.  
  
And I'm sorry about not posting sooner but my life has been hectic so bear with me. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:You know where to find it.  
  
A New Life Is Just Beginning  
by:sydney_megan_bristow(Lil)  
  
Chapter 14  
  
You see a woman standing outside the window and she's looking in on all of them"I will  
make you die Sydney Vaughn and no one will stop me,"she says.  
  
Then the person throws something in the window.  
  
The window smashes and all the girls look over Bridget gets up and fetches what is lying   
on the ground. It's a brick with something tied to it. Bridget picks it up. She looks at   
it strangely. It's a note. She walks over to the couch and sits down."What is it?"Francie   
asks.  
  
"A note," Bridget says. She opens it up and looks at it"it reads Sydney you will die and   
no one will have to see the destruction your daughter will cause."  
  
Sydney had tears in her eyes"Francie can you please call Michael?"she asks.  
  
"Sure," Francie says. She walks over to the phone and grabs it she hits speed dial one   
after a few seconds Michael picks up.  
  
"Sydney's what's wrong?"he asks.  
  
"It's Francie Michael she's fine but she wants you here now we'll explain everything when   
you get here," she says.  
  
"Okay we're on our way," Michael says. Francie hangs up and goes over and sits beside   
Sydney and takes her hand.  
  
"He's on his way," she says.  
  
Sydney nods and smiles at her Irina comes over and sits on the other side"are you   
okay?"she asks.  
  
"Yes I'm fine mom but who would do this Maria, Brett, Danny and Anna are all in CIA   
custody," Sydney says.  
  
"I don't know honey," Irina says. Then fifteen minutes later the door opens and Michael   
comes rushing in he looks at everyone in the room. He saw the broken glass on the floor   
and rushed over to Sydney.He looked her over and Bridget got up and he sat down.  
  
"What happened are you okay, are you hurt?"he asks.  
  
"I'm fine Michael just somebody through a brick in our window with this note," Sydney   
says. She gave him the note and when he'd read it a look of anger crossed his face.  
  
He shakes his head and looks at her she takes his hand and looks at him and smiles"I'm all   
right," she says. He nods and leans down and kisses her.  
  
Then Eric, Will, Dixon and Jack came in and Jack comes over and kneels by his daughter"are   
you okay?"he asks.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," she says."They wouldn't have tried to hurt me with people around."  
  
Jack nods and Michael gives him the note he shakes his head"I'll take this to Marshall   
tomorrow," he says.  
  
Sydney nods and just leans into Michael more a little while later everyone has left and   
Michael is in the kitchen making dinner. Sydney is sitting reading a magazine he brings   
her dinner and she smiles at him. After dinner they were just sitting it was getting quite   
late."You want to go to bed?"Michael asks.  
  
"Yes," Sydney says. They go through and get ready for bed and get in"I can't believe   
we'll be seeing our babies in two weeks."  
  
"I know," Michael says. He's running his hand over her stomach she smiles at him and he   
smiles back he leans down and kisses her stomach. They turn off the lights and go to   
sleep. Then you see Sydney wake up suddenly she grips her stomach this wakes Michael up   
he looks at her she's in pain."What's wrong?"  
  
"I think my water just broke," Sydney says. He looks at her shocked and gets out of bed   
and helps her to sit up and he gets some clothes for the both of them.  
  
"How are you feeling?"he asks.  
  
"I'm in a whole lot of pain," Sydney says. He nods and helps her get dressed he helps   
her up and grabs the car and house keys and his cell phone.  
  
"Just keep breathing," Michael says. She nods and he smiles at her they get to the   
hospital they called ahead and there's a nurse outside waiting with a wheelchair Michael   
helps Sydney out and then goes to park the car. He gets in and goes to the desk where   
Sydney and the nurse are.  
  
"We'll take her to her room while you fill out the forms," the nurse says.  
  
He nods and leans down and looks at Sydney she smiles"it will be okay," he says.  
  
She nods and they lead her away he starts filling out forms when he's done he goes   
over to the pay phone and puts some money in. He dials Jack's phone number a rather   
groggy Irina picks up."Who the hell is this and why are you phoning at 3am?"she   
growls.  
  
"Irina it's Michael I need you and Jack at the hospital now Sydney has gone into   
labour," he says.  
  
"All right we're on our way," Irina says.  
  
You see her sit up in bed and you see Jack's awake too"what's wrong?"he asks.  
  
"Sydney is having her babies," Irina says.  
  
Jack sits up and grabs his pants and gets out of bed.  
  
***  
  
You see Michael in Sydney's room the doctor had just come in and told them it would   
probably be another hour."Are you okay?"Michael asks.  
  
"Yes sort ah," Sydney says.  
  
He smiles at her and kisses her on the forehead"you're parents should be on their way   
right now," he says.  
  
Sydney nods and smiles"what?"he asks.  
  
"You're so calm most father's would be a nervous wreck," Sydney says.  
  
"I am nervous I just am very good at concealing it," Michael says.  
  
She nods and then you see Jack and Irina come in"are you all right?"Jack asks.  
  
He sits down beside her and takes her hand she smiles at him and then an hour later   
you see Irina and Jack sitting out in the hallway you hear Sydney screaming. Then you   
hear a baby crying and another. Jack smiles at Irina and she smiles back.   
  
Michael comes out a few minutes later holding two bundles and Jack and Irina stand up   
and move over to him. They look down and two adorable faces are staring up at them  
"how's Sydney?"Irina asks.  
  
"She's fine tired though," Michael says."Jack Irina I'd like you to meet you're   
grandchildren. This is the little girl Jennifer Faith and this is Matthew Christopher."  
  
"Hello who's the oldest?"Jack asks.  
  
"Jennifer," Michael says.  
  
"Can I hold her?"Jack asks.  
  
"Sure," Michael says. He carefully gives Jack Jennifer and carefully gives Irina   
Matthew.He smiles at the doting grandparents."Is it worth getting up at 3am?"  
  
"Yes it is," Irina says. She strokes her grandson's cheek and he looks at her with his   
brown eyes."So I see he has the brown eyes and Jennifer has the green."  
  
Michael nods and smiles at her a few hours later Michael and Sydney are sitting in   
the room and Matthew and Jennifer are in their beds beside them. Sydney was asleep   
Michael was watching the three of them. He looks down and sees that Jennifer is awake  
"hey little one you're awake," he says.  
  
He leans over and strokes her cheek you see that Sydney's awake and watching her   
husband and daughter."I can see she's going to be a daddy's girl," Sydney says.  
  
Michael looks at her and smiles"hi how are you feeling?"he asks.  
  
"Good how are our two bundles of joy?"Sydney asks. She looks at the two of them and   
smiles then Matthew wakes up and starts crying which then his sister joins in."I think   
they want to be fed."  
  
Michael handed Matthew to her and she fed him she looked up at Michael and smiles when   
she sees him watching her."You want to burp him?"she asks.  
  
Michael nods and she hands him to his father and Michael burps his son and then puts   
him back in his bed. The little boy looks at his father. Then someone knocks on the   
door Michael looks at Sydney and she shrugs."Come in," Michael says.  
  
The first thing they saw was a bunch of balloons saying congratulations and then   
Will's face appears and then Francie as well they smile at the couple. Will hugs Sydney   
and shakes hands with Michael."So what are their names?"Francie asks.  
  
"Well our daughter is the oldest she's Jennifer Faith and our son is Matthew   
Christopher," Sydney says.  
  
Francie and Will look down at the two babies and smile"hello," Francie says...  
  
To be continued.  
  
I know no angst sorry I was getting sick of it I needed a fluffy one.  
  
Please review people I'm not doing this for the better of my health. 


	15. Authors' Notes

Authors' Notes:  
  
Okay sorry guys I know I said to be continued I changed my mind I don't have anything more  
to say the kids are born and the next story will continue two months later.  
  
I decided against writing another chapter because I seriously can't think of anything  
else.The prequel should be up tomorrow I think perhaps depending on what I'm doing.My  
sister is having a lunch tomorrow so you know I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have  
writing it.Thankyou again  
  
sydney(liliana) 


End file.
